Favourite Colour
by Loketoki
Summary: Oneshot. 3318. In the middle of the peace and quiet, Hibari was contemplating why the colour red appealed to him so much. Until a certain white haired boxer appeared at his house, covered from head to toe in it. Prompt: Red


Favourite colour

Red was a good colour, Hibari Kyoya had decided. There wasn't a particular reason why he liked it, just small, relatively insignificant quirks that attracted him towards it.

For instance, red was the colour that herbivores bled after he had bit them to death. That was probably the main reason why he liked the crimson shade, if he stopped to think about it.

Not that he would. As far as Hibari could see, there was no point in contemplating why that colour appealed to him so much. He had far more important things to do.

A second, far more trivial reason for liking the colour was because that was the colour of the inside of his jacket. After all, if he didn't like the scarlet dye, Hibari wouldn't wear the garment.

Said garment was currently hanging over the back of the Prefect's chair, unworn until the moment when it's owner wanted to leave the house.

Hibari, meanwhile, was sitting comfortably on top of his bed, reading a rather large book. His face, while appearing blank as normal, held a hidden expression of content, happy with the peaceful atmosphere that the silence provided. The occasional turn of the page, along with the slight ruffle of Hibird's feathers were the only sounds audible in the room, which suited him fine.

Maybe it was because of this silent, peaceful surrounding that allowed Hibari's mind to wander slightly. Though his ghostly blue eyes continued to glide over the pages, a part of the Prefect had escaped, resting in the knowledge that the serenity of Namimori would keep, if only for today, allowing him to relax and wonder on the insignificant things for once, such as why he liked the colour red.

A third reason could be that it was simply nice to look at.

Not so, however, when a certain someone was covered in it.

It was a loud, thunderous knocking that had interrupted the silence that Hibari was enjoying. Snapping his head up at the intruding sound, blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he closed the book, tossing it onto the bed in a rather ungentle manner. He got to his feet, making his way down the stairs towards the door, where the atrocious racket was still emitting. Gripping the handle, Hibari pulled it open; ready to bite whichever herbivore had disrupted him.

It was only the flash of white hair, burning eyes and the overwhelming amount of red running everywhere that made Hibari stop slamming his tonfa down on the person's head.

The herbivore looked at the Prefect, a grin causing more blood to flow from his split lip. Brandishing his fist, he immediately declared, "Hibari! How are you, to the extreme!" before collapsing on the doorstep, unconscious.

The next thing Ryohei knew, he was slowly waking up, the image of a pretty extreme ceiling blurring into view. A few more seconds told the boxer that he was lying on a couch with the majority of his injuries, which were starting to extremely hurt, bandaged up. He slowly sat up, the aching thud in his muscles forcing him to move sluggishly. A hand, still wrapped in his old, bloody bandages, moved to the back of his head, where a sizable lump was forming. Ryohei frowned slightly at that. He extremely didn't remember taking a blow to the head. If something had hit him, it must have been between the time he was walking to Hibari's house to when he woke up.

Deciding what had happened would have to wait until later, Ryohei concluded, as Hibari walked into the room, carrying a glass of water and what looked like painkillers.

"You're finally awake." Hibari muttered, more to himself than the boxer, as he sat down, handing him the water and tablets.

"Extremely! Though I can't remember what happened…" Ryohei replied loudly, despite the pain in his throat.

"You collapsed outside my door." was the reply from the Prefect, who quickly snatched the painkillers away from Ryohei, stopping him from taking all the tablets. "As much as I would have liked to leave you there, I didn't want blood over the step, so I dragged you in." He continued, handing the boxer the correct dosage.

"Ah, I see, to the extreme!" Ryohei replied, nodding enthusiastically before the dull pain in his head became a lot sharper. Taking the painkillers, grimacing a little at the taste, he grinned at Hibari. "… Wait, you wanted to extremely leave me outside?"

Hibari merely shook his head, ignoring the question. "How are your injuries?"

"They extremely hurt!" Ryohei exclaimed, throwing his fists in the air dramatically before flinching, sharp pains shooting through his body. "That… extremely hurt…"

"Don't do that then." Hibari told the boxer, pushing him down on the couch. "You need to rest."

"You got it, to the extreme." Ryohei grinned, shifting his head as he lay down so the lump on his head wasn't bothered. "My head really hurts though…"

"Hm. That's because I dropped you." Hibari told him bluntly, taking the glass back. "You're very heavy, you know."

"Ah, I see!" Ryohei declared, watching the Prefect return to the kitchen. Putting the glass in the sink with the intention of washing it later, he was in the midst of getting some more bandages when, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"What did you say?" Hibari asked, poking his head into the living room.

"YOU SAID THAT I'M EXTREMELY HEAVY!" Ryohei exclaimed, sitting up. He would have jumped off the couch, because that was extreme, if his injured legs would listen to him.

"No, I didn't." The Prefect replied, unaffected by the shouts.

"YES, YOU DID! YOU SAID-"

"I said you are very heavy, not extremely heavy." Hibari corrected him. Ryohei got ready to shout again before he paused, realising what Hibari said was true. Never one to back down from a fight, however, he proceeded to yell, "SO, WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?"

"Nothing. Only that you are very heavy and I dropped you." Hibari answered, sitting down next to him.

"SO, YOU'RE NOT SAYING THAT I'M EXTREMELY FA-"

"Shut up." Hibari interrupted, grabbing one of Ryohei's hands, yanking it over to him. "You're too loud."

Ryohei quietened down a little, watching the Prefect untie the bloody red bandages carefully, replacing them with crisp white, new ones before taking the other hand and repeating the process. When he was finished, Hibari brought the hand up, placing a careful kiss on the knuckles.

"Now, go to sleep." He said, getting to his feet while Ryohei lay back down, his hand tingling slightly.

"Extremely." The boxer grinned, watching Hibari leave the room before closing his eyes, his mind buzzing with extremely happy thoughts.

Hibari returned a few minutes later, having gone to retrieve his book from upstairs. Seeing Ryohei sleeping peacefully, he carefully sat down, watching the boxer for a few moments before returning to his reading.

Yes, red was a good colour. But, if Hibari had to choose, he would probably pick white any day.


End file.
